gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Desert Raid
|front_image = DesertRaid-GTAO-front.png |rear_image = DesertRaid-GTAO-rear.png |caption = A in Grand Theft Auto Online. |aka = TROPHYTRUCK2 (Model name) |price = $695,000 (Southern San Andreas Super Autos) |vehicle_class = Off-Road |vehicle_type = Civilian vehicle |body_style = Trophy truck |capacity = |manufacturer = Vapid |appearances = Grand Theft Auto Online |related = }} The Vapid is a trophy truck featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the Cunning Stunts update. Design ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The truck seems primarily to be based on the Red Bull SMG Buggy, with which it shares its basic shape, as well as its front and rear light units, and the large air intakes on the roof and directly behind the side windows. The front has a very thin design with no obvious signs of a front bumper, however there is still the inclusion of a vehicle badge on the hood, as well as two rectangular headlights. The hood shape follows the sharp raised arches, with large shock absorbers seen directly underneath the arches connecting to the wheels. The front arches are very similar to Jess James' Trophy Truck which was driven at Goodwood Festival of Speed. The side of the vehicle is rather long for its kind. At the rear portion of the side profiling is extended wide body panels, with small intakes on the side of the body directly after the cabin. On the roof, a large intake can be seen leading into the rear bed of the vehicle, into the rear intercooler which spawns two radiator fans. The rear of the vehicle is converted into a storage unit for two spare wheels which are seen held by framework. This spare wheel compartment is similar to that featured on many popular trophy trucks, including the Ford Ranger T6 Rally Raid, which also features a converted rear bed. The wheels are strapped down onto the framwork the wheels are held in. The rear features basic rectangular lights at either side of the vehicle, on the ends of the widebody panels. On top of these panels are multiple vents designed to divert airflow for aerodynamic purposes. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The vehicle is similar in performance to its trophy counterpart, having excellent suspension as a main feature. It also has great acceleration, however not as impressive as the Trophy Truck. The truck has good traction thanks to its all wheel drive layout as well as the off-road tyres it sports. The large shock absorbers and raised suspension give the truck a large amount of leeway without resulting in damage to the vehicle when landing from jumps, giving it more potential than other off-road trucks with raised suspension. The vehicle also feels light thanks to the lack of extra bodywork, however the large rear makes the vehicle very prone to fishtail, similar to the Trophy Truck. The engine sounds to be turbocharged, and appears to be a large V8 with two square air-filters centralised on the block. The valve covers can be seen colored along with the roll-cage color. Two exhausts are seen coming from the engine, running down the side of the vehicle. In front of the engine, a large radiator with radiator fans is seen, placed directly in front of the camshaft cogs. The engine has a single cam configuration. GTA Online Overview V8 w/ 2 Air Filters (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = AWD |rsc_image = |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Locations ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be purchased from Southern San Andreas Super Autos for $695,000. Can have either the Drone or Badger livery applied. Navigation }} Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA V Category:Rally cars Category:SUTs Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA V Category:Pickup Trucks Category:Vehicles manufactured by Vapid Category:Off-Road Vehicle Class Category:Off-Road Vehicles